La séptima cosa imposible antes de desayunar
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Final alternativo a la película de Tim Burton. Falta poco para que Alicia emprenda el viaje que la llevará a China, pero a bordo del barco encontrará a alguien que definitivamente no debería estar allí. Sombrerero/Alicia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

A Alicia siempre le había gustado contemplar el mar. Su padre solía llevarla a pescar a orillas del mar algunos domingos de verano, cuando el agua estaba templada, suave y siempre brillante por el reflejo de los rayos del sol. Allí podían permanecer horas y horas y, mientras pescaban, el padre de Alicia, Charles Kingsley, le contaba mil y una aventuras que había vivido durante sus viajes de negocios, cada una más disparatada que la anterior, y a Alicia le gustaba mucho oírlas. Eran muy parecidos, como dos caras de la misma moneda, dos personas que el destino había predispuesto como padre e hija porque no podría ser de otro modo: la vida de Charles no hubiera sido lo mismo sin la pequeña Alicia, y mucho menos la de la propia Alicia sin su querido padre.

Apoyada en la fuerte baranda de madera del barco que la llevaría a China, Alicia - con un bonito traje color azul hasta los pies - permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada movimiento a su alrededor: el apacible oleaje del mar meciendo el barco, el olor a agua salada, la suave brisa en su rostro que hacía que sus rizos dorados se movieran al compás del viento… Tomó aire pensando en su futuro: su próxima gran aventura. Ojalá estuviera su padre para contarle todas las esperanzas que había puesto en ese viaje a China, ojalá pudiera verla al mando de una empresa tan importante… Pero una cosa era segura, en cualquier lugar que Charles Kingsley estuviera, estaría orgulloso de Alicia: siempre supo que no era una niña normal, y una niña normal no puede tener una vida convencional. Por eso no le hubiera extrañado el deseo de nuevas aventuras que la joven tenía en su corazón.

Aunque Alicia ya había vivido una aventura, una muy distinta a cualquiera que su padre le hubiera contado de sus viajes de empresa: ya de pequeña soñó con una extraña tierra encantada, en la que los conejos llevaban chaqueta y reloj de bolsillo, en la que las reinas eran distinguidas por su color y el tamaño de su cabeza, un mundo en el que los sombrereros tomaban el té con liebres y lirones… Un mundo distinto a cualquier otro. De niña lo había tomado como un sueño infantil, pero ahora que la aventura de devolver la paz al País de las Maravillas estaba tan reciente, Alicia no era capaz de recordar nada; tan sólo recordaba haber despertado en el fondo de una madriguera de conejo inusualmente grande, y había tenido esa epifanía: casarse con Hamish Ascot y ser una dama distinguida de la alta sociedad burguesa no era lo que ella estaba llamada a ser.

De ese modo, había irrumpido en su fiesta de compromiso en la mansión de los Ascot y había hecho saber a los invitados que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con el hijo de los anfitriones de la fiesta, a su casi suegra que, al contrario que ella, adoraba los conejos, y a su madre que casarse aún no estaba en sus planes. Toda esa cadena de acontecimientos la habían llevado a donde se encontraba ahora, en un barco que estaba a punto de zarpar hacia China, donde ella expandiría la empresa de su padre: haría todo lo posible por tener nuevos logros que dedicar a la memoria de su progenitor, todo lo bueno que consiguiera en esta vida se lo dedicaba a él.

Alicia suspiró y se volvió hacia la tripulación del barco, quienes seguían cargando cajas y barriles de madera de diferente tamaño y peso por la pasarela del barco donde ella se había despedido de sus familiares y amigos no hacía mucho tiempo. Había un oficial de marina muy erguido al final de dicha pasarela que se encargaba de tomar el nombre y la ocupación a los últimos miembros de la nueva tripulación que iban accediendo al enorme barco de madera.

Seguía contemplando pasear a diferentes personas, algunos marineros, otros oficiales, otros mercantes, otros cocineros, por la cubierta del barco cuando una enorme mariposa azul irrumpió en su campo de visión. De repente, todo lo que no era ese extraordinario y bello insecto desapareció para Alicia, quien de repente sólo podía prestar atención a ese genuino ejemplar. Había visto muchas mariposas a lo largo de su vida, principalmente jugando entre las flores del parque cuando era niña, pero podía jurar que ninguna era tan hermosa como ésa: parecía tan diferente a las demás, tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar… La mariposa azul voló hasta situarse suavemente en el hombro derecho de Alicia, quien posó su curiosa mirada color miel en el insecto. Y allí, en una fracción de segundo, todo tuvo sentido: el por qué había realizado esa extraña y desconocida danza ante los invitados de los Ascot, por qué había decidido cambiar su vida de esa manera en tan poco tiempo… El País de las Maravillas, el extraño y hermoso País de las Maravillas. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

- Hola, Absolem - susurró la joven rubia, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Tras unos breves segundos, la mariposa azul echó a volar hacia el horizonte y Alicia se volvió para contemplar su suave vuelo hasta que la mariposa acabó perdiéndose entre el azul del cielo y del mar: una imagen que Alicia retendría lo más que pudiera en su mente, porque estaba segura de no haber visto nada tan hermoso desde que abandonó el país de las Maravillas.

- Señorita Kingsley… - oyó Alicia a sus espaldas: alguien necesitaba de su atención.

La joven de diecinueve años se volvió para encontrarse con un hombre que seguramente debía ser mayor que ella, pero no demasiado. Era un poco más alto que Alicia, tenía el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, a juego con sus ojos que parecían tener una profundidad indescriptible en el lenguaje humano. Vestía de forma similar al resto de los hombres que habían subido al barco como parte de la tripulación y era apuesto, muy apuesto… Si el pretendiente que su madre le había buscado fuera la mitad de lo que era el hombre que tenía ante sí, Alicia se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, aunque hubiera acabado haciéndolo: no iba a renunciar a sus sueños por un matrimonio que la encadenaría a una vida llena de hipocresía en una jaula de oro.

- Disculpe, señorita Kingsley, el capitán desea saber cuál de las rutas de viaje prefiere para llegar a China - dijo el hombre, extendiendo entre él y Alicia un mapa del mundo con diferentes rutas marcadas en él. El mapa era tan grande que la joven casi no podía ver al tripulante.

Alicia observó las diferentes rutas, observando que el capitán no parecía querer despegarse mucho de la costa por miedo a perderse en tan largo y agotador viaje. Se llevó la mano al mentón para estudiar con mayor precisión cuál de las rutas podría ser más ventajosa para la empresa que llevaban, y cuando estaba siguiendo con la mirada una de las diferentes líneas que había trazado el capitán, se topó con las manos del hombre que había acudido a hablar con ella y que sostenía el mapa frente a él, ocultándole casi totalmente del campo de visión de la joven, pero ella ahora sólo prestaba atención a sus manos.

Eran unas manos pálidas y a la vez fuertes, parecían suaves al tacto, de ningún modo eran las manos de un marinero, o de un carpintero, de alguien hubiera pasado toda su vida sometiendo a sus manos a un considerable esfuerzo físico en el trabajo…

Sus manos eran suaves al tacto…

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la atención de Alicia había abandonado el mapa por completo y ahora rozaba con cuidado, con casi miedo, una de las manos que sujetaban el plano cartográfico frente a ella. Definitivamente, las manos de ese tripulante no habían sido empleadas en un trabajo duro, sino algo más delicado… Podrían tratarse de las manos de un músico, quizás de un pianista, pero ninguna de estas opciones era correcta. Lo delataban las decoloraciones de distintas zonas del dorso de su mano… En ambas manos, ahora que Alicia observaba también la otra: la piel de ese hombre no tenía un color uniforme, en algunas zonas su piel era más pálida, en otras había manchas de diferentes colores, seguramente producto del uso de tintes en algún tipo de sastrería… ¿Un sastre?

- No puede ser… - murmuró Alicia, invadida por la estupefacción.

Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia sus pies, no a sus propios pies, sino a los de él: llevaba unos zapatos oscuros y gastados, como la mayoría de tripulantes en el barco, pero a esa especie de sastre lo delataba el hecho de que, si te fijabas bien, llevaba calcetines de distinto color. Con el corazón en un puño, y sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Alicia alzó la mano hasta alcanzar el extremo del mapa y lo comenzó a apartar con cuidado, dejando paulatinamente de nuevo a su vista a ese extraño personaje.

A medida que el mapa desaparecía de su vista y contemplaba el rostro de ese hombre de nuevo, Alicia se dio cuenta de que todas las suposiciones que habían ido encajando en su mente eran ciertas: quizás no tenía el mismo color de piel, ni de cabello… Pero había algo en sus ojos… A simple vista eran castaños, pero si les dedicabas la suficiente atención podías ver en ellos un brillo verdoso que se complementa con el otro color armónicamente. Y tenía las pupilas de diferente tamaño…

- Tarrant… - dejó escapar la joven, sin poder creer lo que veía ante ella.

El hombre que había ante ella esbozó una enigmática sonrisa que no hacía sino confirmar que el nombre que Alicia acababa de pronunciar era el suyo. Era él, era Tarrant Hightopp, y estaba con ella, en el mundo real…

- Ni demasiado pequeña, ni demasiado alta… Por fin estás en la justa medida - afirmó Tarrant, tras observar con cuidado la estatura de Alicia.

- ¿Eres realmente tú? - preguntó Alicia, a lo que el hombre asintió sin perder la sonrisa del rostro - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Tarrant hizo un extraño giro de cabeza para pensar en la respuesta, y ese gesto le delataba más que ninguna otra cosa: era él, sin duda alguna. Era el Sombrerero Loco.

- Absolem no es el único que piensa que su etapa en el País de las Maravillas ha terminado… - terminó diciendo Tarrant.

La joven rubia negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor: nadie parecía darse cuenta de que un personaje que no pertenecía al mundo real en absoluto acababa de filtrarse en la tripulación de un barco y que ahora estaba frente a Alicia. El mapa se encontraba a los pies de la joven Kingsley y del misterioso tripulante, totalmente olvidado por ambos.

- El País de las Maravillas es tu hogar… - comenzó a decir Alicia.

- El Witzend era mi hogar… - corrigió el Sombrerero, por fin alegremente - Y ni siquiera el hecho de que a Mirana le haya sido devuelta su corona va a corregir eso. De modo que… ¡aquí estoy!

Alicia no pudo contener una gran sonrisa al ver el buen humor y ánimo de su amigo en un mundo tan distinto al País de las Maravillas, pero seguía sin dar crédito al hecho de que Tarrant pensara que su tiempo en ese lugar había concluido.

- No logro imaginar el País de las Maravillas sin ti… - dijo Alicia, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, aunque en su interior sintiera que no quería separarse de él nunca más.

- El País de las Maravillas no existe sin Alicia - corrigió Tarrant a la joven, aunque ella sabía que no lo decía literalmente.

La joven Kingsley sabía que el Sombrerero había permanecido casi congelado en el tiempo esperando que ella volviera, que habían pasado muchísimas tazas de té en la fiesta del té hasta que ella regresó, pero Tarrant Hightopp nunca había perdido la esperanza de que volviera. Y cuando lo hizo, Alicia se encontró con unos sentimientos que no eran iguales a los que tenía la primera vez que fue al País de las Maravillas: eran unos sentimientos que se habían desarrollado y potenciado a cada segundo que pasaba al lado del Sombrerero, a cada vez que conseguía sorprenderla, o hacerla sonreír cuando parecía imposible…

Imposible, ésa era la palabra. Todo lo que estaba pasando era imposible…

- Mi padre solía decir que él creía en seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar… - dijo finalmente Alicia.

El Sombrerero asintió enérgicamente una y otra, haciendo saber a la joven que no lo había olvidado. Haciendo un gracioso gesto se puso a contar con los dedos de su descolorida mano:

- Uno: hay una poción que te puede hacer encoger; dos: y un pastel que te puede hacer crecer; tres: los animales hablan; cuatro: los gatos pueden desaparecer; cinco: hay un lugar llamado País de las Maravillas, y seis: puedes matar al Jabberwocky… - fue diciendo el Sombrerero como un niño que recita la lección ante el maestro.

- Te falta una… - dijo Alicia sin apartar sus ojos de los de Tarrant.

El Sombrerero la miró extrañado: era cierto que estaba loco, desquiciadamente loco, pero juraría que había oído que eran seis y no siete las cosas imposibles en las que Charles Kingsley creía antes de desayunar.

- Yo creo en una más… - siguió diciendo la joven rubia con seguridad - Siete: puedo pedirle al que llaman Sombrerero Loco que se quede conmigo… Porque no puedo imaginar mi mundo sin él.

Ni en el País de las Maravillas, ni en el mundo real: la joven Kingsley no podía concebir ninguna de esas dos realidades sin la presencia de Tarrant Hightopp. Sabía que en el país de las Maravillas se las apañarían bien, ahora que todos convivían en feliz armonía y… Quien sabía, quizás pudieran volver a ese encantado lugar algún día. Eso sólo diría el tiempo, ahora Alicia esperaba expectante la respuesta del Sombrerero.

- Ocho… - comenzó a decir Tarrant Hightopp, sacando a Alicia de sus pensamientos - Él puede decirle que sí, porque donde esté Alicia, estará el País de las Maravillas… ¡Todo esto antes de desayunar!

- Y aún no he desayunado - dijo Alicia con una cariñosa y sincera sonrisa, sintiéndose enormemente dichosa por la respuesta de Tarrant.

El Sombrerero se sorprendió y rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que sacó una pequeña taza de té (que sorprendentemente estaba llena, pero no sorprendía si pensabas de dónde venía) y un par de terrones de azúcar.

- ¿Una taza de té? - preguntó Tarrant con un gran sonrisa, mientras enseñaba a Alicia la tacita de porcelana.

Alicia dejó escapar una sonrisa emocionada y se abrazó al Sombrerero con efusividad, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello cariñosamente: él estaba allí para quedarse, y a su lado Alicia sabía que nada podría salirle mal, que ambos tenían por delante una maravillosa aventura que vivir juntos que sólo acababa de empezar. Al percibir las miradas de sorpresa de parte del resto de la tripulación, la joven Kingsley comenzó a separarse poco a poco de Tarrant Hightopp, pero al encontrarse tan cerca de su rostro, Alicia no pudo evitar quedarse perdida en esos ojos que tanto la habían extrañado la primera vez que los vio y que ahora tanto adoraba: tanto con los ojos de un verde intenso del País de las Maravillas, como particularmente disimulado con el castaño oscuro del mundo real, seguía siendo el Sombrerero Loco. Siempre lo había sido, y esperaba que siempre lo fuera.

Rozando con cariño sus mejillas, Alicia hizo lo que, según ella, debía haber hecho en las mazmorras del castillo de corazones, tras derrotar al Jabberwocky y antes de abandonar el País de las Maravillas. Entrelazando nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tarrant, se fundieron en un beso que ambos habían esperado, a través de multitud de momentos mágicos que habían vivido juntos en el País de las Maravillas. Pero ninguno de esos mágicos momentos podía igualarse a la sensación que ahora les invadía, ahora sabían que eso era lo que tenía que pasar: algunas personas parecían hechas para estar juntas, y Tarrant y Alicia pertenecían a ese grupo de personas.

Rompiendo finalmente el beso, tanto el Sombrerero como Alicia dirigieron su mirada al azul horizonte por el que había desaparecido Absolem antes de que volvieran a encontrarse.

Una nueva aventura nacía ante sus ojos, y prometía ser igual de maravillosa.


End file.
